A little bit more of comfort  Sunshine outtake
by mssdare
Summary: Sunshine Smuttake. Bella's and Jasper's night together. If you haven't read Sunshine I suggest starting with the story first :


**A/N**

This is a little smuttake for Sunshine. It felt wrong to put it in the story so I am doing it as an outtake. This is my first attempt at lemons so... please don't laugh at me :)

Rated M, of course.

I do not own anything Twilight.

Jasper's dimple belongs to Touchestone67.

This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my fault. To my defense – English is not my first language, I only learned it in school and reading Fanfiction ;)

This starts in Ch. 9 (A little bit of Comfort) of Sunshine, right after Jasper says: "Let me take you from here."

* * *

><p>"***"<p>

We went to Port Angeles and checked in the hotel under Jasper's name. I had my hood on and held my head low just in case we encountered someone I had known in my human life. We moved quickly to the room and went straight to bed as usual. I lay down on my side and he hugged me tight, pressing himself into my back. We stayed like that for a moment, before I felt him kiss my hair, then neck and shoulder, while his hand moved over my stomach to the line of my breasts. The warmth spread through my body.

"Jasper," I whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Offering you some comfort... and distraction. And me," he said. "If you want me... that way."

Did I want him that way? I let that thought sink in. I thought about his beautiful face, soft lips, strong arms, lean body. I wanted that - I wanted him. I allowed the desire to consume me.

"I don't have to ask now, do I?" he chuckled. Of course, he felt it. He moved over and pressed himself on top of me. Then he kissed me. It was nothing like the light kiss from before. It was hot and urgent and deep. I let my lips part for him and felt his tongue on mine.

"Jasper," I tried to catch my breath. "Jasper, wait!"

He stopped the kiss and moved a little bit, so he could look into my eyes. He cupped my face with his hands and was caressing my temples lightly with his thumbs.

"Why?" he asked. "Let me make us feel better, for a while a least."

"But what will happen after?" I stuttered. "The last time... Well, I don't know what had happened the last time, but it didn't end well with that Claudia girl, had it? Jasper, I cannot lose you - you know that, right? I cannot take the risk of that."

"You won't," he assured me. "I promise you that. It's different. You know it is."

Yes, I knew that. And I really wanted him. I never thought I would be able to feel such longing and desire after Edward. But I wanted Jasper with all my body, even now my hands were on his back, keeping him close, stroking his back.

"You know it will be my first time?" I asked, and could swear I blushed to that.

"Yeah, I suspected that," he said softly, still caressing my temples, brushing my hair from my face. He moved his leg between mine and pressed me even more to the mattress with his body.

"I'm sorry it is me and not him," he added almost inaudibly. I could feel the sadness sweeping through the desire. I shut my eyes tight.

"God, no - it's not that!" I assured him quickly. "It's just... I don't really know what to do". It wasn't some stupid girly worrying that I would be "bad", I just didn't know what to begin with.

"It's okay," he smiled. "I know - just let me show you."

"***"

He started kissing me again, our tongues meeting. I parted my lips and let him explore my mouth. I slid my hands down his back where I gripped the hem of his tee shirt and moved it upwards. He broke the kiss for a moment and let me pull the shirt over his head. He got rid of my top too.

He kissed my neck and shoulders and moved his lips to lick my nipple. I felt his warm tongue and then a little bit of teeth on it and another wave of desire overwhelmed my body. I buried my hands in his golden waves and pulled him to me even more.

He moved to my other breast while his hands were caressing my sides and stomach. He then dipped his tongue in my navel and kissed his way down before he hooked his fingers in my panties and slid them down my legs. I closed my eyes, waiting. When I felt his tongue and his mouth on me, I moaned, feeling embarrassed of my reaction.

"God, Bella... You. Taste. So. Good," he murmured.

He was kissing me and nibbling and licking and just then I felt his long finger slide inside me and I backed my hips against it. I wanted all of him. He moved his finger in and out never stopping his tongue. He added a second finger and I felt the warmth spreading inside me.

Now, I may had been a virgin but I knew what orgasm felt like, however I surely wasn't prepared for what it was with him. He licked me few more times while pumping his fingers and I shuddered. I gasped and fell, his name leaving my mouth in a whisper. He kept going, prolonging my orgasm and when I was shaking with the aftershocks of it, he moved up my body and kissed me lightly. I felt his erection on my thigh and held him tighter. I moved my hands down his back and cupped his cheeks.

"Oh my God," I managed to say in between his kisses.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in my lips. "Please, let me love you."

He got rid of his jeans and underwear and I could see his hard cock. I loved the sight of it. His whole body was beautiful, lean and strong. Almost flawless, apart from the countless crescent scars, the same I had on me.

I opened my legs for him wider and urged him forward with my hand on his cheeks. I wanted him inside me. Nothing else mattered at that moment. He positioned himself and pushed a little. I stilled, afraid of what was coming and braced myself holding his arms.

"It won't hurt, there will be no blood," he assured me while kissing my earlobe. I didn't ask how he knew that, I didn't want to know.

With a gentle thrust he pushed further inside me. I felt him stretch me but he was right – no pain, only pure bliss. He backed out a little and thrust again. I might had said his name but wasn't sure. His hands were stroking my face, shoulders, hips. He took my wrists in his hands and placed them above my head, keeping me still. His kisses became even deeper, his tongue licking the insights of my mouth, his teeth gently biting my lips. He kept a steady pace and I felt the warmth and clenching of my insights again.

"Jasper," I panted, "You gonna make me come again."

He let go of my wrists and cupped my face, kissing me hard.

"Come for me, my beautiful girl," he murmured in my mouth. And with that I did. I was falling again, with my eyes closed and gasping his name once more, fisting his hair so strongly I knew I must had hurt him.

I came down from my high and opened my eyes to see his beautiful face above me. He kept still, waiting for me to ride down the last bits of my orgasm. If I was still human I would be breathless and sweating by now. I wanted him closer, deeper.

"I want you," I told him. "Please."

He never stopped looking in my eyes. His were dark from desire and looked grey in the shadows of the room. He started to thrust into me again and just before his climax I felt all his guards go down and the strongest wave of desire and admiration enveloped me. He shuddered and came deep inside me, his cock pulsing and twitching. I kept my eyes opened, taking him in, trying to remember how beautiful he looked like that.

He laid on top of me and squeezed me tight. My whole body was humming and I could swear I could feel the jolts of electricity between us.

And I still wanted him. So much.

"***"

I moved us so I was on top him and kissed him softly.

"I still want you," I admitted. "I need to feel you again like that, please." He smiled at me with his mouth and his eyes.

I pushed him gently on his back and stretched my body so I was leaning on my hands on his chest. His palms went down my body gently and were placed on my hips. He was looking at me from under his lashes. I glanced down to see his cock, hard again, glistening. I put my hand on it and stroked him gently. Jasper moaned a little, closed his eyes and arched his hips into my touch.

I liked the velvet feel, the weight and the size of his erection in my palm. I loved the throbbing of it even more. I leaned down and took my tongue out to lick him. He smelled and tasted like heaven to me. I didn't know if it was a vampire thing but I really didn't care. I wanted him all. I wanted to consume Jasper, eat him, take him in, bit him, make him mine.

I moved my tongue up and down his shaft before taking the head in my lips and swirling my tongue around it. He released a hiss and fisted my hair lightly. I started to move up and down, licking all the way and adding a little bit of suction.

"Come up here," he gasped. I released his cock from my mouth and positioned myself above him. He took his erection in his palm and I pressed down on it, burying him in me again.

"Aaagh," I moaned incoherently and moved my hips. He stilled me with his hands.

"Slow down," he said. "You feel so good. I don't want this to end."

I didn't want this to end either, so I stayed like that, with him deep inside me, his hands on me, our gazes locked together. I glanced down his body and wondered what I did to deserve this beautiful man. I took his hands in mine, entwined our fingers together, brought them up to my lips and kissed his fingertips. I knew for a long time now I couldn't exist without him. But that – that was something else. That was so much more.

I couldn't keep myself still anymore so I moved my hips again. He put one of his hands on my breast, touching it, pinching my nipple lightly. His other hand went down to my clit. He pressed his thumb to it and started rubbing circles, matching the pace of my hips.

It didn't take long before I was gasping out his name again, arching my back, riding him in earnest. He followed me seconds after, and once more I could feel his emotions, prolonging my climax, pushing me to the bridge of pure bliss.

I lay down on him and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him slip from me and I hated the loss of that connection. I kissed his chest and rubbed circles with my fingers on his stomach.

I couldn't stop the feeling that what he offered was so much more than just a little bit of comfort and distraction. And I still wanted him.

"***"

I lay in his arms, with my head on his chest and felt like floating. Every cell in my body still felt his touch - it was like being wrapped in the softest of velvet. I was afraid of moving and breaking the spell of that moment. I wanted to stay like this forever. But we had to go. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked and tried to move to look at my face.

"Yeah, I just don't want to go," I told him. "I don't want this to end."

I allowed him to shift so we were lying face to face, looking into each other's eyes. I was stroking his forearms gently with my fingers.

"What color were your eyes?" I asked.

"Blue," he replied.

I so much wanted to cry right now. I wanted them blue again - I wanted to grow old with him, watch him change with years, eat dinners and breakfasts with him, have his children, have a real life with him - not brief moments of solace in this eternity of pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he was searching the answer in my eyes.

"I wish we were real, you know?" I whispered and buried my face in his chest again.

"I know, my beautiful girl, I know" he whispered too. He caressed my hair, kissed my head and held me even tighter.


End file.
